Terceira Temporada
◄ Terceira Temporada ► Estreia : 22 de setembro de 2011 - Finale : 17 de maio de 2012 - Numéro de Episódios ''': 22 '''Resumo : O grupo de estudo retorna para seu terceiro ano na Greendale e descobrem que teram que lutar pelo ano mais sombrio de todos. thumb|252px|Um exemplo de humor auto depreciativo de Dan Harmon Elenco Elenco Principal *Joel McHale como Jeff Winger (22 episódios) *Gillian Jacobs como Britta Perry (22 episódios) *Danny Pudi as Abed Nadir (22 episódios) *Yvette Nicole Brown como Shirley Bennett (22 episódios) *Donald Glover como Troy Barnes (22 episódios) *Alison Brie as Annie Edison (22 episódios) *Ken Jeong como Ben Chang (16 episódios) *Chevy Chase como Pierce Hawthorne (22 episódios) *Jim Rash como Reitor Craig Pelton (18 episódios) Elenco Recorrente *Richard Erdman como Leonard Briggs (14 episódios) *Erik Charles Nielsen como Garrett Lambert (8 episódios) *Dino Stamatopoulos como Alex "Costeletas" Osbourne (7 episódios) *John Goodman como vice-Reitor Robert Laybourne (6 episódios) *Danielle Kaplowitz como Vicki Jenkins (6 episódios) *Lucas Youngblood como Magnitude (6 episódios) *Dan Bakkedahl como Murray (4 episódios) *Charley Koontz como Neil (4 episódios) *JP Manoux como Faux-by / Dopple-Deaner (3 episódios) *Mel Rodriguez como Sgt. Nunez (3 episódios) *Michael K. Williams como Professor de Biologia Marshall Kane (3 episódios) *Jerry Minor como Jerry,o zelador (2 episódios) *David Neher como Todd Jacobson (2 episódios) *Jordan Black como Reitor do City College (1 episódio) *Malcolm-Jamal Warner como Andre Bennett (1 episódio) Estrelas Convidadas *Larry Cedar como Cornelius Hawthorne ("Advanced Gay ", "Digital Estate Planning ") *Rob Corddry como Alan Connor ("Introduction to Finality ") *Keith David como o Narrador ("Pillows and Blankets ") *Giancarlo Esposito como Gilbert Lawson ("Digital Estate Planning") *Kirk Fox como Blade, Britta's carnie ex-boyfriend ("Origins of Vampire Mythology ") *Jeff Garlin como Ele mesmo ("Documentary Filmmaking: Redux ") *Luis Guzmán como Ele mesmo ("Documentary Filmmaking: Redux ") *Leslie Hendrix como Botanist ("Basic Lupine Urology ") *Michael Ironside como Colonel Archwood ("Basic Lupine Urology ") *Taran Killam como Cory "Mr. Rad" Radison ("Regional Holiday Music ") *Travis Schuldt como Subway/Rick ("Digital Exploration of Interior Design ") *Martin Starr como Professor Cligoris ("Geography of Global Conflict ") *French Stewart como Vinnie, a former French Stewart look-alike ("Contemporary Impressionists ") Produção Retorno Em 17 de março de 2011,NBC renovou oficialmente a série para uma terceira temporada,cinco dias após a segunda temporada encerrar. Em uma entrevista ao TV Guide ,o criador Dan Harmon prometeu algo mais serializado na história da terceira temporada, menos episódios "temáticos" e sugeriu ter lutas pessoais que cada personagem teria de enfrentar. As filmagens começaram em 25 de julho de 2011. Elenco e equipe Steve Basilone e Annie Mebane se juntou ao elenco de roteristas.As escritoras e produtoras Hilary Winston e Emily Cutler deixaram a série e passaram para outros projetos. O Ator recorrente Jim Rash ( " Craig Pelton ") foi promovido a ser parte do elenco principal. Atores como Michael K. Williams ( "The Wire " ) e John Goodman ( " Roseanne " ) assinaram para interpretar papéis recorrentes. Williams foi escalado como novo professor de biologia do grupo de estudo " Marshall Kane " e Goodman foi escalado como o Vice-reitor Robert Laybourne , o chefe da escola de reparação de ar condicionado de Greendale. Atores convidados incluem Martin Starr ( " Party Down " ) como Professor Cligoris , Taran Killam como o Diretor do Glee Clube, Cory Radison e Giancarlo Esposito ( " Breaking Bad " ) como Gilbert Lawson, um empregado do pai de Pierce com quem compartilha uma conexão pessoal. Atores que retornam incluem Larry Cedar , que reprisou seu papel como Cornelius Hawthorne , o pai de Pierce. Cedar apareceu brevemente como Cornelius no episódio " Celebrity Pharmacology 212 " da segunda temporada. Jerry Minor e Rob Corddry também voltaram; . O produtor e consultor Dino Stamatopoulos novamente interpretou o personagem Costeletas, que aparentemente foi morto nos eventos da última metade da terceira temporada. Hiato Em 14 de Novembro de 2011, a NBC anunciou sua programação para o mid-season e foi revelado que "Community" não voltaria e foi colocado em hiato em vez de voltar ao prazo previsto.Isto foi feito para dar espaço para o retorno de "30 Rock" e também para mover o novo show "Up All Night" a quinta-feira. Joel McHale e Jim Rash apareceria mais tarde em um promo da NBC zombando o hiato. Apesar de não ser exibida por vários meses, a produção continuou como programado. Fãs de Community imediatamente começaram a se referir ao hiato como "The Darkest Timeline"(a Realidade Sombria). Muitos deles começaram campanhas na Internet que patrocinavam a série e demonstrando o seu apoio em sites de redes sociais com o grito de guerra #sixseasonsandamovie . Em 22 de dezembro de 2011 e 20 de janeiro de 2012, flash mobs foram organizados por fãs através do facebook e outros fansites de Community na frente dos estúdios da NBC do Rockefeller Center. A Série Volta thumb|right|252px Comerciais Trailer thumb|right|252 px "The Brotherhood of Man" thumb|right|252 px Na capa do TV Guide thumb|right|360 px TV Guide cover one.jpg TV Guide cover 3.jpg TV Guide cover 2.jpg Renovação A NBC anunciou no dia 10 de Maio de 2012 que a série foi renovada para uma quarta temporada,no entanto, a temporada seria reduzida dos 22 planejados para 13 episódios. Dan Harmon é Demitido Em 10 de maio de 2012, a NBC anunciou que Community estaria de volta para uma quarta temporada , mas não ficou claro se Harmon retornaria já que seu contrato com a Sony já iria expirar. Em 18 de maio de 2012, a Sony Pictures Television fez o anúncio oficial de que Dan Harmon não voltaria como showrunner e em vez disso seria um consultor de produção (algo que mais tarde ele desmentiu). Ele foi substituído por David Guarascio e Moses Porto, cujo trabalho mais conhecido era o seriado da ABC " Happy Endings ". Lista de Episódios da Temporada Categoria:Terceira Temporada Categoria:Temporada Categoria:Temporadas da NBC